Introducing: Aya, Kritiker Kitten
by Triskell
Summary: Youji loves teasing "his" kitten, namely Aya (rated for language and slash).


Title: Introducing: Aya, Kritiker Kitten

Author: Triskell (ferngullyat AT )

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz (Aya/Youji)

Rating: PG-13 (language, slash)

Disclaimer: Property of Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, and various others who aren't me. No copyright infringement is intended; no bishounen were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Author's notes: I woke up this morning and there it was, all ready in my head. Spawned by a line from my other WK fic "Undercover Mission: Uncovered" that introduces Aya as a 'registered Kritiker kitten'; I knew it'd come back to haunt me ;D.

Unbetaed, so all faults are mine; I still know very little about WK, but again, am saved by the plotlessness of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**INTRODUCING: AYA, KRITIKER KITTEN**

Triskell, 10 November 2004

* * *

A red rose brushed innocently against Aya's wrist. He never flinched, just glared. Youji smiled and did it again: skittish and annoyed kitten -- mission accomplished. A few more repeats and Aya would be forced to react, forced to concede he was bothered by the sweet, gentle contact.

Too little contact for one who craved touch like Aya did; too much contact for a man who had foresworn warmth and intimacy. Youji didn't bother with unwilling conquests usually, but Aya was a pet project -- he was going to make his kitten purr for him. The rose brushed against Aya's wrist again, bloody silk petals brushing against pale, white skin.

"Kudou, store room."

Ah, playtime! Youji knew better than to grin right at the start, instead putting the evergreen wreath he'd been weaving to the side. He got up slowly, stretched a little, saw the carefully banked anger flitting across Aya's eyes. He knew Ken was watching them as they left the shop, but, good kitty that he was, didn't say a word.

Sauntering was second nature to Youji and he noticed Aya's glare as he pulled the door to the store room closed. Alone at last, dim lighting, stacked flowers -- fragrances filling the air, sweet, heavy, enticing. Youji walked the length of the room, leaning casually against the wall, crossed his arms. Aya moved away from him, standing near the door, blocking his exit path.

They didn't speak, which was good, because words could only rationalise so much, express only a small amount of the tension between them.

Youji preened under Aya's stare; it wasn't the kind of glare he got often -- that tiger on the prowl variety. It was really hot, but too few women were capable of it. Manx, yeah, she could do it, glance at him and arouse him in an instant. Bold, assertive, hungry: a male, mature kind of stare. Aya's version of it was perfection.

Aya's eyes narrowed dangerously, ferally; big cat ready to pounce. Youji widened his stance, felt the wall looming at his back, rejoiced in the feeling of almost-being-trapped, the rush of adrenaline. Instincts of flight, fight, danger; his jeans tightened a little, deliciously. He licked his lips slowly, cocking his head, grinning at Aya.

Oh yeah, that annoyed Aya and they were beyond words now, into that body talk sphere where every movement meant so much. Aya's growled, low in his throat; Youji shivered, backed away. Hoped his look had that come-hither quality he'd trained years to achieve. It seemed to, because Aya moved and, hell, he was angry!

Too quick, that movement, fingers tightening in Youji's hair, at the back of his neck, completely trapped between Aya's body -- so damn close -- and the wall. That grip on him, firm, confident, and strong; it anchored him completely as Aya took one step forward, then another, their bodies millimetres apart, chests brushing when they drew in another breath.

Youji swallowed, looking down the few centimetres he had over Aya, into slitted, flashing eyes; predator cornering the victim -- and wasn't Youji ever a willing victim when one particular Kritiker kitten came out to play.

Only Aya could be provoked like this, only Aya reacted so swiftly and so unpredictably, only Aya could give him that thrill of the chase, and only with Aya did he never know where he'd end up -- a bruise, a verbal flogging, being ignored for days -- everything was possible. Everything; even this...

Aya leant forward, pouncing, oh yeah, moving in for the kill; brutal, consuming kiss, diving into Youji's mouth, bruising his lips and hell, wasn't that fantastic? All that passion centred on him, all that desperate need and rrrrr what a hot kitten Aya was; scrap that, not kitten, oh no, not with this body pressing into him, a grown cat, a tom-cat at that; yeah, definitely a tom-cat.

Back to the wall that scraped against his thin silk pullover, smothered by Aya's heat, the angled planes and lines of his body... Youji's eyes dropped closed and he let out that moan he'd been holding back, needed to or totally lose it; and his arms wrapped tightly around Aya's waist, holding him in place, didn't want this tom-cat to get away anytime soon.

Cuddling the kitten, patting the firm ass, making sure their groins were just-so pressed together, yeah, lovely. Caught, trapped, dominated -- everything that stare had promised and so much more: perfectly Aya, perfectly male. Devoured with toe-curling, glorious passion, bruised and, hell, hotter than hell; Youji moaned again and Aya stiffened, suddenly.

Unpredictable, of course, because that was just so Aya; the rough pull-push-retreat -- Youji knew he probably looked rumpled enough to qualify as debauched; Aya sure did and he was blushing, eyes gleaming and so god-damn hot it was illegal.

Youji wanted to grab him, drag him upstairs, put that passion to good use -- pardon, best use -- in his bed and for quite some time; sure as hell didn't look like he would though, with Aya's glare being a notch icier than death and Youji's self-preservation on the 'intact' setting. One riled-up kitten he had on his hands now; tread carefully, or the tiger'll tear you apart -- Aya had claws enough even without a katana in his hands.

Take a deep breath, oh, yeah, breathing's actually good; damn Aya for being that perfect and thorough -- one taste and he had Youji salivating, hard, and hot for him and so beyond ready for something more...

"Get out, Kudou."

Admirable, that self-control, even when he was panting and his stance showed exactly how bothered he was -- wasn't that a nice bulge there? Youji grinned, lazily, licking his bruised lips gingerly, eyes sliding half-closed. Potentially lethal words coming up, "I want more." And didn't Aya looked magnificent when he was furious, rrrrr he just had to purr -- he was a kitten, after all, but Aya was his tom-cat and he wanted him now.

"You have work, Kudou."

"You too, Abyssinian -- me, now, bed."

It wouldn't take long before Aya jumped him again, although that look didn't promise sex, rather instant death, or prolonged instant death by strangulation, to be exact. Perfect -- such cat-like poise and grace and utter heat; Youji held out his hand, palm up, placating, offering.

Ken called them just then, from the shop. Aya pulled himself tighter together, although there was the hint of a tremor in his voice, "Don't push it, Kudou."

Kitten close to breaking point; red alert! Youji leant against the wall, distancing himself with the movement, just that little bit Aya needed to draw a deep breath, turn around, slowly move towards the door of the store room.

"The offer stands, Aya."

Slitted, glowing eyes stared at him from the other end of the room, sparkling dark and dangerously in the dim light, "It's Ran. And you presume too much."

Youji smiled as he slid to the floor, wall at his back, exhaling, "Methinks the kitten doth protest too much."

End.


End file.
